The Adventures Of Purple
by Dermerald
Summary: Welcome to Minecraft, a world torn apart by two warring factions. Where strange beasts dwell in the sea, and great and new discoveries are made everyday. Be prepared for an epic story with Purple, an aspiring scientist, who has only just begun his adventures. ( Though this story has a setting in Minecraft, I do play with other features from other games and real life)


In the year of 1607, the entire populace of Tir, the capital city of Minceraftia were excited by the recent uprisings in the Eastern lands by a band of rebels who named themselves the ECA, who sought to liberate the lands of the East from the 'tyrannical reign' of Minceraftia. This excitement was not combined to soldiers, mercenaries and wannabe soldiers; the entire nation was deeply immersed.

The Eastern Empire and the Western Empire had always had a rocky, unfriendly relationship, ever since the expansion by Minceraftia to absorb the rest of the known world, which included the far-flung lands of the East. More than once had uprisings threatened to break out, but for fear of bloodshed and our superior military prowess, nothing too serious had occurred, until now.

Filled with anger and patriotic fervour against the insurgents, the citizens of Tir voiced their support to our brave lads heading off to war. Posters and rallies were frequented in the streets so often, that it was a common sight to see agitated pedestrians attempting to elbow themselves through the masses of screaming, cheering people.

It was not too long before the war became the fashion. It was sung about in bars. ECA were scoffed at in the newspapers and our early skirmishes, were depicted in the theatres. Young men who had taken to the drink too much were volunteering themselves to the war. The sound of the forges and the stomping of boots as well as the ringing blades of the soldiers in training filled the air.

But, at our first major battle in the fields of Drogus, we suffered a heavy loss, which resulted in the great estates of those rich and pompous men being burned down. To add even more pain and humiliation, half our navy were forced to retreat due to a single ECA ship, in a foolish fight led by our late Lord Admiral. These horrors brought out the worst in our people, who had never seen our great empire humbled to its knees.

The ECA liberated village after village, city after city, and fort after fort. Even with the final phyric victory of the ECA in the capture of Venice; which threatened their defeat in the war, our soldiers broke and routed, leaving very few to continue the Great War.

It was not long before there were riots in the capital itself, condemned by its own people due to such bloodshed and pain, the war ended with the surrender of the Eastern Empire to the ECA. Both sides would attempt to distance themselves from each in a shaky attempt at a truce. After a long and bloody war, peace had come, and we would be able to rebuild and start anew.

But peace was brief with the sudden arrival of a new threat. Our capital of Tir which has had historical links with the sea for survival found itself in a state of war with what some described as a mountain or rock and fire. The reports of this naval monster terrorising our seas were to such extent that our external trading shut down completely. People began to fear the waves and even our most seaworthy fishermen refused to venture out.

Fearing that this was some terrible ploy by the ECA, to begin conquest anew, our great navy was sent to police the seas, but was forced to withdraw within a week after several great battles with the beast. The fights were in the night, and those who took part in them could only vaguely describe the battles, their words were warped by fear and anguish.

Urged on by the people, the new Lord Admiral of the seas, Prewman, decided to raise up a fleet comprising of the greatest naval heroes and scholars of our day to bring down this horror urged on by the public who loudly demanded that the seas should be rid of this dreadful foe at all costs.

During this series of attacks, I was captaining the 'Cronin' back from a long scientific journey back to the city of Tir. Along with my team of seven members, five of them would be departing immediately on arrival. Only my closest friends Chong and Keith would stay on with me.

We'd spent several months traversing the Dormian peninsula. After several risky adventures and close calls with pirates, we'd finally made it back with a bounty of information we'd discovered from the New Worlds.

Chong was a renowned biologist and alchemist. One of my oldest friends, he was stubborn as a mule. He was a practical person, apt at brewing potions and even better at the drinks that would make one forget his senses. He was brave fellow who never flinched before any danger and he claimed to be part of the resistance. I still have no idea what he was talking about.

If Wee Chong had one fault, it was his social skills, he could name every single species of animal, but he'd struggle with remembering human names. He had a poor memory of them. He once called me Orange.

Keith was more of the opposite of Wee Chong. A young lively lad, he was taking an apprenticeship under Wee Chong's counsel. An enterprising scientist, he was however more ink-stained than dirt-stained. He may have been skilled with the paper and quill, but in the field he would barely be able to distinguish a flower from a tree.

I myself was a skilled Captain and geologist. This wasn't the first expedition I'd organised and it certainly wouldn't be my last. But for now, it was time to properly gather and categorise all we had learnt before submitting it the Grand University.

By the time I had arrived at Tir, the subject was hot. Greeted by an enthusiastic crowd, who were happy to see a ship sail into the harbour unmolested, we were able to return home. We were rather surprised when we heard tales of this beast, and were thankful to Notch for granting us safe passage.

The people's opinion differed vastly on what the monster was. Was this monster a beast tamed by the Immortals themselves? Perhaps it was a hybrid of Mobzilla and the Kraken? However the hypothesis of it being a naval vessel was not forgotten but after deliberations with the other nations it was again disagreed upon.

The idea did pique my interest but I was too immersed in my research and reparations to my ship to give it much thought. I had discovered a new and disturbing rock, an interesting theory, and was still perplexed about the incident of the Dormian Mountains.

I was busy studying my theory that Diamonds are in fact another stage in the growth of ores. The belief that ores are living is deeply rooted in our religion, and if I could prove that this was true using science, I would be hailed as the greatest scientist of our age, an endeavour which I have been aiming for my whole life.

Lost in my work, I was abruptly interrupted by the sudden cries of Keith running up the stairs.

"Purple! Purple! There's a man here to see you!"

"Tell him I'm busy" I snapped, feeling rather irritated at the interruption.

Keith paused to catch his breath, "Its Prewman. Admiral Prewman."

That caught my attention. Prewman, the newly elected Lord Admiral of the Navy was a renowned seaman. He also had a notoriously ill temper, and more often than not, tales of his cruelty struck out stronger with the public, rather than his brave deeds.

I gestured to Keith, telling him I would be done shortly. Feeling rather apprehensive, I tidied myself up and headed down the stairs to the dining room. Prewman and Chong were seated opposite of each other, while Keith paced outside in a nervous manner.

I could feel the attention of Prewman on me, as I stepped into the room. Dressed in his regalia of Blue and silver, he looked haughty and imposing.

"Have a seat" he gestured. Chong raised an eyebrow at the fact that I was being offered a seat in my own home.

I mumbled something about what an honour it was for him to be here before sitting down. I raked my brain for why he was here, was he interested in my diamond research? Or had he heard about our adventures in the Dormian Mountains?

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here" he began; we all looked at him expectantly. "I am amassing a crew of the finest sailors and scholars of our era to tackle the beast—"

"And you want us to join" asked Keith incredulously.

Prewman showed obvious displeasure at the interruption. "Yes, as much as I would rather prefer having capable, seamen with me. I am rather intrigued by this beast and would like to study it, once we drag its carcass back home of course."

"But, there is another issue, which I find odd." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a lump of metal. "This is a fragment of what was… shot, onto the ship. As you can see, it's metal. I had the University look at it, but they advised that I find you, for your 'expertise'. "

He handed me the fragment. It was warped and twisted, as if it had slammed into a mountain with great force. It was also rather smooth, and it appeared to be something that I had never even seen before. Prewman grinned, "Obviously you are incapable of solving this mystery as well".

I had to bite back my tongue at this point. "I would like you to join my crew, and continue your research while we track down this beast." He continued "Your companions" he gestured at Chong and Keith "are welcome to join, I will arrange for your belongings to be looked after until your arrival. The ship—"

"What makes you think we're going?" I retorted. He glared at me. "Sir" I mumbled. "This journey seems arduous, and there is no certainty of return. I'd much rather be here at home compiling my papers."

Chong seemed slightly displeased at my reluctance. "Indigo, this is a chance for adventure. A chance to become the renowned scientist you've always dreamt of being. We have to take the chance."

"Additionally", said Prewman, smiling cynically," if you come, you will have the chance to study this strange alloy, and maybe even the beast itself. You will be the first to leave your footsteps on this new mystery, and maybe, just maybe, you'll be able to prove you can do something useful for the world".

"And you'll have us executed for treason if we don't come, huh?" asked Keith, somewhat mutinously. Prewman merely gave a tight lipped smile and nodded.

I sighed. What they had said was right. This was a chance of a lifetime, something I'd always dreamt of. Who was I to refuse? I would end up causing more pain and strife if I refused. Although I could feel a seed of doubt in the back of my mind, I stood up and offered my hand to Prewman. "You have yourself a deal".


End file.
